Oh, Baby!
'''Oh, Baby! '''is the Season 25 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, Shelly and Petunia are both expecting kids. Roles Starring *Crazy *Shelly *Josh *Petunia Featuring *Giggles *Flippy *Sniffles *Doc Appearances *Pop *Cub (on a photo) *Cuddles *Flaky *Lammy *Arietta & Melody (at the end) *Genesis & Beauty (at the end) Plot Crazy watches TV, when Shelly calls him over. Shelly tells him that their child is kicking and Crazy, feeling her belly, gets excited. He picks up his phone and rents a room to celebrate a baby shower. Later, Crazy and Shelly hold a baby shower for numerous guests to arrive. They wait but nobody shows up. Just down the hall, another baby shower is being held by Josh and an expecting Petunia. All the guests have arrived there: Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, Pop, and Lammy. Giggles congratulates Petunia on this event, while Pop reminisces with Josh about the time Cub was born. The party is crashed when an angry Crazy bursts in and accuses Josh for stealing the guests for his baby shower. The two quickly get in a fight and Crazy throws some party hats at Josh, who ducks, and they impale Cuddles and Lammy. Flaky runs away. Just as they strangle each other with balloon strings, both Petunia and Shelly look down to find themselves in a puddle of liquid. The two girls scream and get sent to the hospital. After an ambulance picks them up, Josh drives off to the hospital. Crazy, still flipped, races him there. He pushes Flippy off his bicycle, angering him, and rides it toward Josh. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Shelly and Petunia talk with each other (even about Todd's new domed stadium) until Sniffles pops in to see how they are doing. Shelly tells him they are fine until Shelly gets a sudden rumbling from her belly and so does Petunia. Sniffles calls Doc immediately. As Josh drives his car, Crazy bursts in through the roof and shoves him. They fight over the driving wheel and the car goes out of control. Flippy catches up with them and joins the fight. Meanwhile, Doc and Sniffles hold Shelly's and Petunia's arms as the two ladies sweat and breathe more heavily. After struggling, Josh gets out of the fight and pushes the car off a cliff. Crazy grabs his leg and sends him down along with them. A medical helicopter comes and airlifts the two men to the hospital (except for Flippy because he is dead). Crazy and Josh later wake up in the hospital, injured on wheelchairs to hear the sound of crying babies. Shelly and Petunia are in the same ward next to them and Dr. Sniffles announces the birth of their children. Crazy and Shelly name their kids Arietta and Melody, while Josh and Petunia name their children Genesis and Beauty. Josh and Crazy call a truce and give each other pats on their backs as they both welcome their fatherhoods. The couples see their children are like them, as Genesis draws a picture with a crayon, while Beauty cries over the mess, and both Arietta and Melody make music with toy instruments. Just as everything seems happy, an ambulance siren causes Arietta and Melody to snap. They end up attacking Sniffles, having earned this behaviour from their parents. Josh and Crazy laugh at Sniffles' demise. Crazy then says to Shelly, "That's our girls". As the credits roll several pictures of Crazy, Shelly, Josh, Petunia, and their children are shown (including Josh showing a big picture of an remote controlled car (made of RC cars) to Genesis, Petunia holding Beauty, Shelly reading a story with Arietta and Crazy and Melody playing saxophones. It ends with a big family portrait with Crazy, Shelly, Arietta, Melody, Josh, Petunia, Genesis and Beauty). Moral "With death comes new life." Deaths #Cuddles and Lammy are stabbed by party hats. #Flippy dies when Josh's car falls off the cliff. #Sniffles is killed by Arietta and Melody. Trivia *This episode is a slight continuation of Till Death Do Us Part and The Devils and Crazy since Josh and Crazy refer to Shelly and Petunia as their wives and that Shelly was pregnant. *The moral is the same one from At Death's Door. *What Arietta, Melody, Genesis and Beauty will look like when they're older: #Arietta: A purple turtle with a purple/green pattern on her shell #Melody: A green platypus with a black beret and a purple tail #Genesis: A grey skunk with a blue beanie hat (similar to Cub's) (will have backwards blue cap when he grows up) #Beauty: A blue chipmunk with a bowtie and thick framed glasses Category:Season 25 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes